Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus, właśc. Destiny Hope Cyrus (ur. 23 listopada 1992) – amerykańska aktorka, wokalistka i autorka tekstów. Zdobyła sławę dzięki głównej roli w serialu Hannah Montana, emitowanym na antenie Disney Channel w latach 2006 - 2011. Cyrus była autorką muzyki na ścieżki dźwiękowe sitcomu, Hannah Montana (2006) oraz Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus (2007), wydane przez Walt Disney Records. W 2007 roku podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Hollywood Records, który zapoczątkował jej karierę solową. Tego samego roku Miley wyruszyła w trasę Best of Both Worlds Tour, która zaowocowała filmem koncertowym Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, wydanym rok później. W lipcu 2008 roku Cyrus wydała swój pierwszy album solowy Breakout, który przyczynił się do tego, że wokalistka umieszczona została na liście Top 100 magazynu Time. Kariera filmowa Miley rozpoczęła się wraz z obrazem animowanym Piorun z 2008 roku, gdzie dubbingowała Penny. Przewodnia piosenka z filmu, "I Thought I Lost You", którą artystka nagrała w duecie z Johnem Travoltą, nominowana była do nagrody Złotego Globu. Rok później wyemitowano kinową kontynuację serialu Hannah Montana, o tytule Hannah Montana: Film. W 2009 roku Cyrus zaprezentowała bardziej dojrzały wizerunek za sprawą minialbumu The Time of Our Lives oraz roli w dramacie The Last Song, który miał premierę w 2010 roku. Z tej płyty pochodzi najlepiej sprzedający się singel w twórczości Miley, "Party in the U.S.A.". W 2010 roku ukazał się kolejny album solowy wokalistki, Can't Be Tamed, który utrzymany jest w dance-popowym klimacie. Główny singiel z płyty o tym samym tytule pokazał nowy, bardziej seksualny wizerunek artystki. Forbes umieścił w 2010 roku Cyrus na 13. miejscu listy 100 najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu, z rocznym zarobkiem w wysokości 48 milionów dolarów. Natomiast magazyn Parade wyróżnił Miley jako najbogatszą nastoletnią gwiazdę, a jej "wartość rynkową" oszacował na około miliard dolarów. W kwietniu 2013 roku magazyn Maxim okrzyknął Miley najseksowniejszą kobietą świata. W wydaniu Księgi rekordów Guinnessa z 2011 roku Cyrus została uwzględniona jako najczęściej obecna na listach przebojów nastolatka, jako że w 2009 roku "Party in the USA" stał się jej 29. utworem notowanym na Billboard Hot 100. Życie i kariera 'Dzieciństwo' Cyrus urodziła się 23 listopada 1992 roku w Nashville, w stanie Tennessee jako córka Leticii Finley oraz wokalisty country Billy'ego Raya Cyrusa. Jej początkowe imiona brzmiały Destiny Hope (oznaczające odpowiednio „przeznaczenie” i „nadzieję” — ponieważ rodzice wierzyli, że dokona wielkich rzeczy), jednak z czasem rodzina zaczęła ją nazywać „Smiley”, gdyż jako dziecko wciąż się uśmiechała. Ostatecznie „Smiley” zostało skrócone do „Miley”. Mimo sprzeciwów wytwórni płytowej ojca Miley, Billy Ray i Leticia wzięli sekretny ślub 28 grudnia 1992 roku, miesiąc po jej narodzinach. Dzięki temu wokalistka zyskała trójkę przybranego rodzeństwa: Trace'a i Brandi, dzieci Leticii z wcześniejszych związków, a także Christophera Cody'ego, syna Billy'ego Raya z poprzedniego związku. Cyrus adoptował Trace'a i Brandi, gdy byli dziećmi oraz wspierał finansowo Christophera, który dorastał z matką w Południowej Kalifornii. Następnie na świat przyszła dwójka dzieci pary: Braison i Noah. Matką chrzestną Miley jest wokalistka country Dolly Parton. Miley przyznała, że zawsze była blisko związana ze swoim dziadkiem, politykiem z ramienia Partii Demokratycznej, Ronaldem Rayem Cyrusem. W odpowiedzi na jego śmierć w 2006 roku, Cyrus wielokrotnie składała hołd dziadkowi, w tym m.in. zmieniając swoje drugie imię na Ray. Według jej ojca: „Wielu ludzi sądzi, że Miley zmieniła imię na Miley Ray ze względu na Billy'ego Raya, ale nie jest to prawdą. Zrobiła to na cześć mojego taty, bo ta dwójka ogromnie się kochała.” Cyrus dorastała na 500-akrowej (obszar około 2 km²) farmie w Franklin, w stanie Tennessee, oddalonym o około godzinę drogi od Nashville, i uczęszczała do Heritage Elementary School. W 2005 roku rodzina przeprowadziła się do Hollywood. Dorastając, Miley regularnie chodziła do kościoła i nosiła pierścionek czystości. Miley od dziecka interesowała się różnymi dziedzinami sztuki, a w wieku ośmiu lat skupiła się na aktorstwie. W podobne ślady poszło również jej rodzeństwo: Trace został wokalistą i gitarzystą zespołu Metro Station, Noah aktorką, a Brandi gitarzystką. Problemy z sercem powodują, że Cyrus często doświadcza tachykardii, która, mimo że nie jest groźna, jak przyznała wokalistka, bywa męcząca. '2001-2005: Początki kariery' W 2001 roku, kiedy Cyrus miała osiem lat, przeniosła się wraz z rodziną do Toronto, gdzie jej ojciec brał udział w kręceniu serialu telewizyjnego Doc. Na miejscu Billy Ray zabrał ją na sztukę Mamma Mia! w Royal Alexandra Theatre, a po jej obejrzeniu Miley powiedziała "Oto, co chcę robić, tato. Chcę być aktorką." Cyrus zaczęła brać lekcje śpiewu i aktorstwa w Armstrong Acting Studio w Toronto. Jej pierwsza rola miała miejsce w serialu Doc, w którym wcieliła się w postać Kylie. W 2003 roku, jako Destiny Hope Cyrus, wystąpiła w filmie Duża ryba Tima Burtona, grając młodą Ruthie. W wieku jedenastu lat Cyrus dowiedziała się o castingu do serialu Hannah Montana, produkcji Disney Channel, opowiadającej o zwyczajnej dziewczynie, która prowadzi podwójne życie. Miley wysłała kasetę ze zgłoszeniem do roli najlepszej przyjaciółki tytułowej bohaterki, jednak otrzymała telefon z zaproszeniem na przesłuchanie o główną rolę, Chloe Stewart. Po nagraniu nowej taśmy oraz podróży do Hollywood, dowiedziała się, że jest zbyt młoda oraz zbyt niska, aby grać w serialu. Jednakże umiejętność gry aktorskiej oraz jednoczesnego śpiewu spowodowała, że producenci ponownie skontaktowali się z Cyrus. Ostatecznie, w wieku dwunastu lat, otrzymała główną rolę, a nazwa postaci zmieniona została na Miley Stewart. Leticia Cyrus wynajęła Mitchella Gossetta, dyrektora dziecięcego oddziału Cunningham Escott Slevin Doherty, specjalizującego się w promocji i kreowaniu wizerunku młodych gwiazd. Gossett aranżował przesłuchania do serialu i wymieniany jest jako jeden z twórców sukcesu Miley. Leticia posłuchała rady Dolly Parton i, myśląc o karierze muzycznej córki, podpisała kontrakt z Jasonem Moreyem z Morey Management Group, twierdząc, że "Dolly powiedziała, że Moreyowie to ludzie, którym mogę zaufać, i którzy mają dobre morale, co zdarza się nieczęsto w tym biznesie." Leticia wytypowała również menedżera biznesowego Billy'ego Raya, aby kontrolował finanse Miley. Natomiast sama była odpowiedzialna za częściowy menedżment oraz podejmowanie decyzji dotyczących kariery córki. Miley kontynuowała naukę z prywatnym nauczycielem na planie zdjęciowym serialu. '2006-2007: ''Hannah Montana oraz Meet Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana odniósł duży sukces i, według The Daily Telegraph, nadał Miley status idolki nastolatków. Serial miał premierę 26 marca 2006 roku i zgromadził największą widownię w historii Disney Channel. Cyrus stała się pierwszą artystką The Walt Disney Company, która podpisała jednocześnie kontrakt telewizyjny, filmowy, biznesowy i muzyczny. Pierwszym singlem Cyrus był "The Best of Both Worlds", wydany 28 marca 2006 roku, przewodni utwór Hannah Montana. Za wykonawczynię piosenki uznawana jest jednak Hannah Montana, czyli główna bohaterka serialu. Z tego też powodu, podczas wykonań na żywo innych utworów Hanny, Miley była na nią stylizowana. Natomiast debiutanckim singlem wokalistki jako Miley Cyrus był cover "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" Jamesa Basketta, który miał premierę 4 kwietnia 2006 roku podczas czwartej edycji DisneyManii. W stroju Hanny Montany, Cyrus stanowiła support podczas dwudziestu koncertów The Cheetah Girls pod koniec 2006 roku. 24 października tego samego roku ukazała się pierwsza ścieżka dźwiękowa Hannah Montana. Z dziewięciu piosenek, osiem przypisanych było do Montany, natomiast tylko jedna, duet z Billym Rayem, wymieniana była jako utwór Cyrus we własnej osobie. Płyta uplasowała się na szczycie listy Billboard 200. Druga seria serialu miała premierę 23 kwietnia 2007 roku, a zakończyła się 12 października 2008 roku. W międzyczasie Cyrus podpisała kontrakt na cztery albumy z Hollywood Records, wytwórnią należącą do Disneya. Niedługo po tym, 26 czerwca 2007 roku, ukazał się dwudyskowy album. Pierwszy dysk stanowił ścieżkę dźwiękową drugiej serii Hannah Montana, natomiast drugi, zatytułowany Meet Miley Cyrus, był debiutancką płytą Miley, sygnowaną jej własnym imieniem. Wydawnictwo zajęło 1. miejsce Billboard 200, a następnie pokryło się trzykrotną platyną w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż powyżej 3 milionów kopii. Z Meet Miley Cyrus pochodził "See You Again", pierwszy singel Cyrus wydany pod jej imieniem, i jej pierwszy utwór w czołowej dziesiątce Billboard Hot 100. Jesienią 2007 roku Miley wyruszyła w pierwszą trasę, Best of Both Worlds Tour, promującą dwa albumy: Meet Miley Cyrus oraz Hannah Montana. Występy objęły Stany Zjednoczone i Kanadę, a wśród artystów, którzy stanowili supporty byli Jonas Brothers, Aly & AJ oraz Everlife. Koszt biletów wahał się od 26-65 dolarów, jednak ze względu na to, że rozchodziły się one w przeciągu kilku minut, cena w "drugim obiegu" wzrastała niekiedy do ponad dwóch tysięcy dolarów. Oficjalny komentarz na temat tej sytuacji wydał Ticketmaster: "Nie zna piekło straszliwszej furii niż rodzic dziecka robiącego raban. Ludzie, którzy siedzą w tym biznesie od dłuższego czasu obserwują to, co się dzieje i twierdzą, że tak intensywnego popytu nie było od czasu The Beatles albo Elvisa." W grudniu 2007 roku kontrowersje wywołały zdjęcia, które Cyrus zamieściła na swoim prywatnym koncie na MySpace. Fotografia ukazująca Miley i jej przyjaciółkę, trzymające w ustach lukrecję obiegły Internet, na co wokalistka zareagowała słowami: "Dla mnie to było jak – to tylko dwie dziewczyny – nic takiego. Ale wszystko się szybko rozprzestrzeniło. Jakby ktoś to skopiował, zamieścił i opisał – OMG, spójrz na to, bla bla bla." Pod koniec 2007 roku Cyrus rozstała się z Nickiem Jonasem, z którym była związana przez dwa lata, co wyznała w wywiadzie dla magazynu Seventeen, twierdząc, że "byli w sobie zakochani, jednak z czasem kłótnie zaczęły się nasilać". Po rozpadzie związku, Miley powiedziała: "Zbuntowałam się przeciw wszystkiemu, czym Nick chciał, bym się stała. Uznałam, że muszę w końcu zostać sobą i odkryć, kim naprawdę jestem." '''2008: ''Breakout ''i kontrowersje Pod koniec trasy Best of Both Worlds Tour, w styczniu 2008 roku, premierę miał film koncertowy w 3D Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert. Początkowo miał on być wyświetlany wyłącznie przez tydzień, jednak przez pierwsze siedem dni obraz zarobił 29 milionów dolarów, ze średnią 42 tys. dolarów na kino – dwukrotnie większą niż oczekiwano. Z tego powodu Disney postanowił znieść limit czasu emisji, a Chuck Viane, szef działu dystrybucji studia powiedział: "Nie chcemy, aby dzieci, które nie miały okazji być na koncertach, nie mogły również obejrzeć ich w kinie." Ścieżka dźwiękowa Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert została wydana 11 marca 2008 roku i uplasowała się na 3. miejscu Billboard 200. W lutym 2008 roku Cyrus i jej przyjaciółka Mandy Jiroux założyły konto na YouTube, na którym zamieszczały klipy z serii zwanej The Miley and Mandy Show. Program, jak przyznała Miley, kręcony był dla zabawy i był wyłącznie ich dziełem; Cyrus i Jiroux samodzielnie montowały materiał. 18 marca 2008 roku wokalistka złożyła wniosek o zmianę imienia na Miley Ray Cyrus, który został oficjalnie zaakceptowany 1 maja. W kwietniu 2008 roku do Internetu wyciekły prowokacyjne zdjęcia Cyrus, ukazujące ją w bieliźnie oraz stroju kąpielowym; fotografie rozpowszechnił nastolatek, który włamał się na konto Gmailowe wokalistki. Miley opisała zdjęcia jako "głupie i nieodpowiednie", dodając: "Będę popełniać błędy, bo nie jestem doskonała. Nie chciałam, aby żadna z tych sytuacji miała miejsce i jest mi bardzo przykro, jeśli kogokolwiek rozczarowałam." 25 kwietnia 2008 roku program Entertainment Tonight poinformował, że Cyrus, wtedy mająca 15 lat, pozowała topless do sesji zdjęciowej autorstwa Annie Leibovitz dla Vanity Fair. Cztery dni później The New York Times sprostował, że wokalistka, mimo różnych interpretacji, owinięta była prześcieradłem, więc wcześniejsze doniesienia mijały się z prawdą. Część rodziców wyraziła oburzenie naturą fotografii, co rzecznik Disneya opisał jako: "sytuację, która została wykreowana po to, aby zmanipulować 15-latkę, by sprzedać jak najwięcej egzemplarzy". W odpowiedzi na zamieszanie wokół zdjęć, Cyrus wystosowała 27 kwietnia przeprosiny: "Wzięłam udział w sesji, która w założeniu miała być artystyczna, jednak teraz, widząc fotografie i czytając to, co jest z nimi powiązane, czuję się strasznie zawstydzona. Nie chciałam, aby wydarzenia potoczyły się w tym kierunku i przepraszam moich fanów, na których bardzo mi zależy." Oświadczenie w tej kwestii wydała również Leibovitz: "Przepraszam, że mój portret Miley został opacznie zinterpretowany. Fotografia jest prostym, klasycznym portretem, wykonanym z niewielką ilością makijażu, i myślę, że jest bardzo piękna." 22 lipca 2008 roku Cyrus wydała swój drugi album studyjny, Breakout, który, jak przyznała, "inspirowany był tym, co działo się w jej życiu w przeciągu ostatniego roku". Miley była współautorką ośmiu z dwunastu piosenek z płyty, komentując to słowami: Breakout zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, a jego główny singel, "7 Things", uplasował się na 9. miejscu Billboard Hot 100. W 2008 roku Miley prowadziła wraz ze swoim ojcem galę CMT Music Awards, a kilka miesięcy później była samodzielnym gospodarzem ceremonii rozdania nagród Teen Choice Awards. 21 listopada 2008 roku premierę miał film animowany Piorun, w którym Miley dubbingowała jedną z głównych postaci, Penny. Cyrus była współautorką piosenki "I Thought I Lost You", którą następnie nagrała w duecie z Johnem Travoltą na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu. Utwór otrzymał nominację do Złotego Globa. We wrześniu 2009 roku Cyrus wzięła udział w nagrywaniu charytatywnego singla "Just Stand Up!", wspierającego kampanię przeciw rakowi, Stand Up to Cancer. W tym samym okresie wystąpiła również podczas koncertu zorganizowanego przez centrum medyczne City of Hope, wspierającego badania nad rakiem. Miley zaangażowała się w inicjatywę promującą ochronę środowiska, Disney's Friends for Change, czyli grupę gwiazd stacji Disney Channel, wraz z którymi nagrała charytatywny utwór "Send It On". Miley świętowała swoje 16. urodziny w Disneylandzie we współpracy z Youth Service America, fundacją skupiającą młodych wolontariuszy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2008 roku roczny dochód Cyrus wyniósł 25 milionów dolarów, zaś sama artystka umieszczona została na 35. miejscu listy 100 najbardziej wpływowych gwiazd show-biznesu według Forbesa. Magazyn Parade wyróżnił Miley jako najbogatszą nastoletnią gwiazdę, a jej "wartość rynkową" oszacował na około miliard dolarów. Popularność skupiła na Cyrus uwagę mediów. Francois Navarre, właściciel agencji zdjęciowej przyznał w wywiadzie dla The Los Angeles Times z 2008 roku, że "wartość rynkowa" wokalistki wzrosła znacznie po kontrowersjach związanych z sesją w Vanity Fair: Z kolei cena za fotografię z pierwszym pocałunkiem, wtedy 15-letniej, Cyrus wahała się w założeniach od 30.000 do 150.000 dolarów. Navarre dodał także, że artystka rzadko postępowała wbrew ogólnoprzyjętemu wizerunkowi i nie sprzeciwiała się woli rodziców, po czym podsumował: Magazyn Time umieścił Miley w 2008 roku na liście 100 najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu. O przyszłości nastoletniej wokalistki wypowiedział się Donny Osmond, była dziecięca gwiazda: W 2008 roku wzięła udział w kampanii sprzeciwiającej się wprowadzeniu w amerykańskim stanie Kalifornia poprawki legislacyjnej zamykającej drogę parom jednopłciowym do zawierania małżeństw (tzw. Propozycja 8). '2009: Początek kariery filmowej i zmiany' Pod koniec 2008 roku Cyrus zaczęła zmieniać swój wizerunek na bardziej dojrzały. Wpływ na to miał fakt, że wokalistka zgodziła się wystąpić w filmie skierowanym do starszej publiczności, The Last Song, do którego scenariusz napisał Nicholas Sparks. Ważną częścią projektu był dla niej fakt, że nie wcielała się w rolę wokalistki: "Nie chciałam być piosenkarką w kolejnym filmie. Nie chcę już tego robić. Nie macie pojęcia, ile ofert musicalowych otrzymuję. Chcę zaangażować się w coś bardziej poważnego." W marcu 2009 roku Cyrus opublikowała Drogę do sławy, biograficzną kronikę jej życia, której współautorką była Hilary Liftin. 10 kwietnia premierę miał obraz Hannah Montana: Film, który okazał się dużym sukcesem komercyjnym, podobnie jak jego ścieżka dźwiękowa. Cyrus rozważała zakończenie serialu Hannah Montana po trzeciej serii, której produkcja została skompletowana 5 czerwca 2009 roku. Jednak ostatecznie Disney zdecydował o nakręceniu kolejnej, czwartej i finałowej serii. W maju 2008 roku Gossett, długoletni współpracownik Cyrus, opuścił Cunningham Escott Slevin Doherty na rzecz United Talent Agency, aby "dać Miley wsparcie poważnej agencji, która pomogłaby rozwinąć jej karierę". Rok później, w czerwcu 2009 roku, artystka zerwała kontrakty z Gossettem i UTA, i związała się z Creative Artists Agency, która do tamtej pory zarządzała jej muzyką. Nikki Finke, która nagłośniła wydarzenie, powiedziała: "Czy to było w porządku w stosunku do UTA? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale słyszałam, że decyzję podjęła matka Miley, Leticia Cyrus.". W tym samym czasie wokalistka zakończyła swój dziewięciomiesięczny związek z Justinem Gastonem, na krótko przed wyjazdem do Georgii, gdzie rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do The Last Song. Podczas kręcenia filmu, Miley zaczęła się spotykać z partnerem z planu, australijskim aktorem Liamem Hemsworthem, którego nazwała swoim "pierwszym poważnym chłopakiem". Produkcja The Last Song trwała od 15 czerwca do 18 sierpnia 2009 roku. W międzyczasie Miley wydała ścieżkę dźwiękową trzeciej serii serialu Hannah Montana, a także nagrała minialbum The Time of Our Lives. Cyrus powiedziała o płycie: "The Time of Our Lives to przełomowy album. ... Przedstawia ludziom to, jak chciałabym, aby brzmiały moje kolejne nagrania." Promujący go singel, "Party in the U.S.A.", zadebiutował na 2. miejscu Billboard Hot 100, najwyższej pozycji w twórczości Miley. The Time of Our Lives ukazał się jednocześnie z kolekcją ubrań, którą Cyrus zaprojektowała wspólnie z Maxem Azrią dla sieci Wal-Mart. Wykonanie "Party in the U.S.A." na gali Teen Choice Awards 2009 wywołało kolejne kontrowersje wokół Cyrus, gdyż część widzów uznała jej strój za zbyt prokowacyjny, a taniec za nieodpowiedni dla jej wieku oraz młodych fanów. Newsday podsumował wydarzenie słowami, że "seksualizacja Miley przejawia się już od jakiegoś czasu". Ian Drew z US Weekly napisał: Cyrus niedawno przyjęła ten ryzykowny wizerunek. To samo spotkało Britney Spears. Była dobrą dziewczyną, która zaczęła schodzić z tej drogi, i wygląda na to, że sytuacja powiela się w przypadku Miley. W tym samym roku wokalistka była krytykowana za związek z Gastonem, starszym od niej o pięć lat. Dodatkowo, światło dzienne ujrzały zdjęcia, na których Cyrus wraz z przyjaciółmi robili "skośnookie" ekspresje, co wywołało sprzeciw organizacji Organization of Chinese Americans, która uznała gesty za przejaw rasizmu wobez azjatyckiej społeczności. W odpowiedzi, Miley zamieściła przeprosiny na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej, tłumacząc: "W ŻADNYM wypadku nie robiłam sobie żartów z jakiejkolwiek grupy etnicznej!". 8 października 2009 roku Miley usunęła swoje konto w serwisie Twitter, uzasadniając to potrzebą większej prywatności: Usunęłam mój profil, ponieważ kiedyś zamieściłam na nim wiadomość, w której przekazałam, że uważam, iż małżeństwa homoseksualne powinny być dozwolone, gdyż każdy ma prawo do miłości. Z tego powodu otrzymałam przepełniony nienawiścią mail o tym, jak złą osobą jestem. Od 14 września 2009 roku do 29 grudnia 2010 roku artystka była w trakcie trasy koncertowej Wonder World Tour, promoującej albumy Breakout oraz The Time of Our Lives. 7 grudnia 2009 roku Miley wystąpiła przed Elżbietą II i innymi członkami Brytyjskiej Rodziny Królewskiej podczas dorocznego Royal Variety Performance w Blackpoolu. Billboard uznał Cyrus 4. najlepiej sprzedającą się artystką 2009 roku. Z kolei magazyn Forbes wyróżnił ją jako 29. najbardziej wpływową postać show-biznesu tego roku, z rocznym dochodem w wysokości 25 milionów dolarów. '2011-2012: Can't Be Tamed'' i kariera filmowa' Produkcja czwartej, a zarazem finałowej serii serialu Hannah Montana rozpoczęła się 18 stycznia 2010 roku. W odpowiedzi na trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti, wokalistka wzięła udział w nagraniach charytatywnych singli "We Are the World 25 for Haiti" oraz "Everybody Hurts". Premiera trzeciego albumu studyjnego Miley, Can't Be Tamed, miała miejsce 22 czerwca 2010 roku. Tytułowy utwór, czyli główny singel, został wydany 18 maja i zadebiutował na 8. pozycji Billboard Hot 100. Wideoklip do piosenki, w którym Cyrus miała na sobie skórzane stroje i tańczyła prowokacyjne rutyny, zebrał według magazynu People "komentarze oceniające go począwszy od 'wspaniałego, dzikiego, zachwycającego', do 'nieodpowiedniego dla osób w jej wieku (17)". Cyrus przyznała, że po premierze Can't Be Tamed planuje zrobić sobie przerwę od muzyki i zająć się karierą filmową: "Nigdy nie brałam lekcji aktorstwa ani niczego w tym stylu, ale to nie znaczy, że nie muszę się tym zająć. ... Prawdopodobnie wynajmę jakiegoś nauczyciela aktorstwa." Z tego samego powodu wokalistka postanowiła odłożyć plany nauki w college'u, twierdząc: "Wierzę, że do szkoły możesz wrócić w każdym wieku, gdyż moja babcia zapisała się do college'u w wieku 62 lat. ... Teraz naprawdę chcę się skupić na mojej karierze. Pracowałam bardzo ciężko, aby osiągnąć to, co mam teraz i chcę się tym cieszyć, dopóki mogę." Cyrus spotkała się z chłodnym przyjęciem jej roli w The Last Song, którego premiera miała miejsce 31 marca 2010 roku. Krytycy chwalili ekranowe zachowanie i prezencję Miley, jednak uznali, iż brakowało jej emocjonalnej wyrazistości. Mimo to film okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem i, według Exhibitor Relations, "był pozytywnym krokiem Miley w stronę poważnych ról". W 2010 roku serwis TMZ opubilkował wideo z szesnastoletnią wtedy Cyrus, która przedstawiała tzw. lap dance, odmianę tańca erotycznego, producentowi The Last Song, Adamowi Shankmanowi. Billy Ray próbował tłumaczyć córkę twierdząc, że "Miley po prostu się bawiła", i że "tak zachowują się ludzie w jej wieku". 16 stycznia 2011 roku wyemitowany został ostatni odcinek serialu Hannah Montana. W 2012 roku Cyrus zaangażowała się w dwa projekty filmowe: LOL i So Undercover. W LOL, remake'u francuskiej komedii z 2008 roku, Miley wciela się w rolę córki, Loli, która przebywa w złym towarzystwie, bierze narkotyki, opuszcza szkołę i rozstaje się z dotychczasowym chłopakiem, a zakochując się w przyjacielu. Artystka zdecydowała się na udział w projekcie, gdyż "zachwyciła ją fabuła". Pomimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi o tym, że ma zamiar skupić się na karierze filmowej, w lutym 2011 roku Miley ogłosiła, że nie planuje kolejnej roli w najbliższej przyszłości, a zamiast tego wyrusza w trasę koncertową. 29 kwietnia 2011 roku, występem w Ameryce Południowej, rozpoczęła się światowa trasa Cyrus, Gypsy Heart Tour, która zakończyła się 2 lipca w Australii. 5 marca Miley poprowadziła odcinek programu Saturday Night Live, wykonując ponadto piosenkę, w której odniosła się do licznych kontrowersji wokół swojej osoby, podsumowując słowami: "Przepraszam, że nie jestem idealna." W lipcu 2011 roku oficjalnie poinformowano, że Miley rozpoczęła pracę nad nowym albumem studyjnym. W listopadzie 2011 roku Cyrus opublikowała w serwisie YouTube remiks swojej piosenki "Liberty Walk", który zadedykowała członkom ruchu "Okupuj Wall Street", opisując ich jako: "tysiące ludzi, którzy wspierają to, w co wierzą". Wiosną 2012 roku media podały, iż Miley Cyrus zaręczyła się z aktorem Liamem Hemsworthem. W grudniu 2013 media podały informację, iż para się rozstała. '2013: Bangerz i kontrowersje' Cyrus ogłosiła plany wydania czwartego albumu studyjnego na początek 2012 roku. Album zawiera produkcje z różnymi artystami jak np. Pharrell Williams i Hit-Boy. Billboard ogłosił w styczniu 2013 roku, że Cyrus podpisała kontrakt z RCA Records, a także potwierdził, że album będzie wydany w 2013 roku. W dniu 5 marca 2013, ogłoszono, że Cyrus wynajęła Larry Rudolph jako swojego menedżera. Podczas pracy nad albumem, Cyrus pojawiła się w różnych kolaboracjach. Udzieliła gościnnych wokali do utworu Rock Mafia "Morning Sun", oraz w piosence Borgore "Decisions". W teledysku do piosenki Miley wystąpiła razem ze swoim narzeczonym Liamem Hemsworthem. Cyrus pojawiła się też w utworze Snoop Liona "Ashtrays & Heartbreaks" wydanym jako singiel z jego albumu Reincarnated. Później pojawił się utwór "Fall Down" nagrany wspólnie z Will.i.am'em na potrzeby jego albumu #willpower. Singiel zadebiutował jako numer 58 na liście Billboard Hot 100. Podczas gali Billboard Music Award 2013 Cyrus ogłosiła, że główny singiel z nowej płyty "We Can't Stop" zostanie wydany 3 czerwca 2013. 8 sierpnia 2013 piosenkarka potwierdziła, że płyta będzie nosić nazwę Bangerz. W nocy z 25 na 26 sierpnia 2013 Miley Cyrus wywołała skandal, wyzywająco tańcząc na MTV Video Music Awards 2013 do piosenki "We Can't Stop" śpiewanej wraz z Robinem Thicke. Piosenkarka klepała swoich przebranych za ogromne maskotki tancerzy po pośladkach. Kontrowersyjny taniec stał się szybko obiektem kpin internautów oraz wielu komentarzy ze stron dziennikarzy i innych gwiazd. Album został wydany 8 października 2013 i odniósł ogromny sukces m.in. uplasował się na 1. miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Teledysk do Wrecking Ball w ciągu zaledwie 24 godzin obejrzało ponad 19 milionów osób. Tym samym Miley ustanowiła najlepszy wynik oglądalności w historii, pokonując teledysk "Best Song Ever" One Direction. Zarobki W 2007 roku zarobki Cyrus oszacowano na 18 milionów dolarów, z kolei w roku kolejnym wzrosły do 25 milionów dolarów, dzięki czemu aktorka znalazła się na 35. miejscu listy Celebrity 100 Forbesa. Magazyn Parade opisał ją wówczas jako najbogatszą nastolatkę show-biznesu, a jej wartość rynkową wycenił na miliard dolarów. W 2009 roku dochód Cyrus ponownie równał się 25 milionom dolarów i pozwolił jej na zajęcie 29. pozycji w zestawieniu Celebrity 100. W 2010 roku jej zarobki niemalże się podwoiły; dochód Cyrus wyniósł bowiem 48 milionów dolarów, a sama aktorka awansowała na 13. miejsce listy Celebrity 100. Dzięki 48 milionom dolarów, które zarobiła w okresie od czerwca 2009 do czerwca 2010 roku, Miley była 4. najlepiej zarabiającą postacią poniżej 30. roku życia i zarazem najmłodszą osobą w zestawieniu. Z kolei w przedziale czasu od czerwca 2010 do czerwca 2011 zarobki Cyrus osiągnęły najwyższy poziom w jej karierze, wynosząc 54 miliony dolarów. Pracując na planie Hannah Montana, Cyrus otrzymywała wynagrodzenie w postaci 15 tysięcy dolarów za każdy odcinek serialu, co czyniło ją 6. najwyżej opłacaną gwiazdą dziecięca w telewizji. Ustępowała ona wówczas jedynie braciom Dylanowi i Cole Sprousom oraz Keke Palmer (po 20 tysięcy dolarów), Selenie Gomez (25 tysięcy dolarów), Mirandzie Cosgrove (180 tysięcy dolarów), a także liderowi tej listy Angusowi T. Jonesowi (250 tysięcy za każdy odcinek serialu Dwóch i pół). 17-letnia wówczas Cyrus zajęła 19. miejsce na liście najzamożniejszych wokalistek wszech czasów, jako że w okresie 5 lat jej dochód wyniósł ponad 100 milionów dolarów; Miley pozostawała najmłodszą osobą w tym zestawieniu. W 2011 roku Cyrus uznana została za najbogatszą nastolatkę Hollywood, z majątkiem szacowanym na 120 milionów dolarów. Dyskografia *Meet Miley Cyrus (2007) *Breakout (2008) *The Time of Our Lives (2009) *Can't Be Tamed (2010) *Bangerz (2013) *Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015) Trasy koncertowe *Best of Both Worlds Tour (2007–08) *Wonder World Tour (2009) *The Gypsy Heart Tour (2011) *Bangerz World Tour (2014) *Milky Milky Milk Tour (2015) Filmografia Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dwunasta''' center|335 px Zobacz też *Magda Steczkowska *Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji